Rigby's Burgers
Summary After being fired and grounded by Bob, Louise runs away and hides at the park basement until she was found out by Darwin and Rigby. Darwin and Louise started to fall for each other. Characters *Louise *Darwin *Bob *Mordecai *Rigby *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Lucy Mann *Kenneth Tennyson *Rad Dudesman *Zed *Rayona *Skurd *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Jimmy Jones *Chrono Spanner *Ester *Kai Green *Rook Shar *Eunice *Dan Zembrovski *Troll Moko *Amanda Highborn *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Linda *Gene *Tina *Zim *Skoodge *Gumball *Sterling Archer *Lana Kane *Thel *Rtas *Nate *The Doctor *Bart *Cartman *Stan *Kyle *Kenny *Jeffy (5 Times) *Circus Baby *Ballora *Funtime Foxy *Funtime Freddy Transcript *(This episode starts with the sun shinning in the sky) *(The flowers blow into the wind) *(Camera goes inside the restaurant when Louise is holding bottles of ketchup and mustard.) *'Louise': Louise Danger Belcher, this is your calling. *'Gene': Or your trip to the hospital. *'Louise': Shut it, Gene. (Slaps him) *'Gene': Ow! Louise, this slapping thing is getting old. *'Louise': QUIET! *'Gene': (Scared) Yes ma'am. *(Louise inhales and jumps on a nearby skateboard and rides them on the walls until Bob comes in) *'Bob': LOUISE!? *'Louise': Uh-Oh. (Loses control and falls onto the wall so hard that it created a hole) *(Linda and Tina comes in) *(Linda and Tina spots the hole) *'Linda': OH MY GOD! *'Tina': Cool, the ponies made their entrance. *(Bob grabs Louise's wrist) *'Bob': No, Louise created a hole. *'Louise': That wasn't the plan. *'Bob': I DON'T CARE! *'Louise': What ya gonna do? Ground me? *'Bob': Yeah, and say the two words I was just waiting to say for almost a year now. Your..... FIRED! *'Louise': What?! You can't fire me! *'Bob': Yes I can. I'm your father slash boss. GO TO YOUR ROOM AND YOUR FIRED! *'Louise': FINE! (Storms off upstairs) Goes to her room and locks it) THIS ISN'T FAIR! I DON'T DESERVE TO GET FIRED! (Thinks of an idea) AH HA! YORREKA! (Deep voice) I'm going to run away. *(Scene switches to night time as Louise zips up her back pack and put it on her back ) (she goes to everyone's rooms to see if their asleep)(walks outside and looks at the building) *'Louise': Goodbye Bob's Burgers, hello new life. (Runs away) *(Scene flashes to Mordecai's car which Rigby is driving in, and Darwin is beside him) *'Darwin': I can't believe you almost got us arrested. *'Rigby: Hey, that police man was way over line! *'Darwin': You were way over line when you drove at 70 miles per hour when the sign says 30 miles per hour! *'Rigby': Whatever! We'll deal with Louise and Darwin later. Right now. *(Rigby calls Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman) *'Rigby': Darwin and Louise are now where to be found. Got away from it. Whatever their game is their are going down this time. *(Scene flashes to Louise running from the police) *'Louise': How did I get in trouble this quick?! *'Police Man': Stop Louise Belcher! *'Louise': Of course the police knows me. (runs by an alley) I should be safe here. *'Darwin': Yeah. *(Louise screams and was about to punch Darwin but he grasped Louise's fist tightly) *'Darwin': Darwin. *'Louise': Louise. Like your strength. *'Darwin': Thanks. Like the tight grip on your fist. *'Louise': Thanks. *(Darwin had let go of Louise's fist) *'Darwin': So, who are you running from? *'Louise': (Bragging like) The head chief. Apparently, he know me. (Darwin chuckles) *'Darwin': You're wonderful. *'Louise': Thanks. And quite frankly, I ran away from home cause my father fired me. *'Darwin': THAT BASTARD! WELL HE'S NOT BEING (Censored) FAIR! *'Louise': THAT'S WHAT I SAID! (The two of them high five) I LIKE YOU, YOUR LOUD AND CRUDE! *'Darwin': I LIKE YOU, YOUR DANGEROUS AND FUN! *'Louise': THANK YOU! (sighs) *'Darwin': So, where is the head chief? *(The Police Man comes at the alley, all sweaty and tired) *'Police Man': (takes out gun) ALRIGHT, GAME'S OVER LOUISE BELCHOR! *(Darwin and Louise grasped each other's hand until Darwin walks by him) *'Police Man': (mockingly) Oh, it's a little cutefish. Your very cute and short. Awwww... *(Darwin crane kicks him in the gut) *'Police Man': OW! (Falls down) Man down, man down. *(At Bob's Burgers) *'Linda': Bob, Louise could be anywhere. *'Bob': Don't worry, I know who. *(At Figgis Agency) *(Sterling Archer got a call from Bob Blecher) *'Sterling': Sterling, here. Hey, Bob, it's Archer. *'Bob': (On Cell Phone) Hey, Archer, it's Bob. I want you and Lana to find Louise my daughter. Will you? *'Sterling': Sure, Bob. We will find your daughter. Come on, Lana. Let's find Louise, Bob's daughter. *'Lana Kane': Right, Archer. Let's go. *(At the park) *'Gumball': Where the filth is Darwin? *'Zim': He had to be somewhere, hope he doesn't do filthy stuff. *'Thel': Last time we heard from him, he said he had find someone to love. *(The Doctor arrives) *'The Doctor': I know where Darwin is. He's at Bob Burgers dimension. *'Gumball': Are you sure? *'The Doctor': Yes. Come on to the Tardis. We'll going to find Dariwn. *(Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang got on the Tardis and The Tardis dematerialises.) *(At Tardis) *'Rtas': Doctor, you sure we're gonna Darwin? *'The Doctor': Of course. Darwin could be anywhere. *'Zim': I thought someone else should say that by now. *'Gumball': You sure we gonna find Darwin? *'The Doctor': Yes. I have been working on something cool. *'Gumball': What is it? *'The Doctor': It's the Heroes World. It will takes us to to dimensions We discover we need recruits and get a job at The Park. *'Zim': Gumball, look. It's Darwin. He's on a Computer Screen, TV or Hologram Only. *'Gumball': Really? Are you sure? *'Zim': Yes. *'Gumball': That's him. It's Darwin. *'The Doctor': That's right, Gumball. It's Darwin. I found his location. *'Gumball': Where is he? *'The Doctor': Apparently, he is at Bob's Burgers' Dimension. *'Zim': Why is he at Bob's Burgers' Dimension? *'The Doctor': No idea. We must find him. Look at that. *'Lisa': What? (There is a round item embedded in the console.) Hey, We've not seen that before. *'The Doctor': It's a teleport control. *'Skoodge': What's it do? *'The Doctor': It gives the Time Lords dual control. Now then, I think we'll just dematerialize to avoid their detection beams, and slip in quietly. Come on. *'Bart': This is great! Better than my roller coaster! *'The Doctor': Remain vigilant. *'Cartman': What is thus thing?!! *'Bashful': How much longer til we get there, Doctor? *'The Doctor': We shall be in Bob's Burgers dimension shortly. Until then be careful not to fall into the vastness of space... Prepare yourselves. Bob's Burgers dimension shall soon be in our sights! (The Doctor oils a lever.) Right then. (He pushes the lever with all its strength. It creaks ominously then jerks into place. The Tardis shudders.) Splendid! We've hit conterminous time again. We'd better take the recall disk. (The Doctor takes an object from inside the new remote control.) Follow me. (They head for the doors.) *(Tardis materialises in Bob's Burgers dimension) *(The Tardis has parked herself in Bob's Burgers Dimension. Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang come out.) *'Kyle': Uhh... Let's not do that again! *'Sleepy': Whoah... I'm so dizzy, I'm seeing stars... but no stripes! *'Bart': What are you talking about, THAT WAS AMAZING! *'Stan': Hey, did you hear sound? *(The sound of a Tardis in motion makes them turn around.) *'Sonic': It's the Tardis! *(The Tardis dematerialises) *'Lana Kane': Archer, I got a text from Ray. He wants me to meet up with him that he found something. *(Lana Kane walks away) *'Sterling': Good luck. (to Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang) Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang, can you go inside to Bob's Burgers where Bob and his family are? *'Zim': Sure. What about you? *'Sterling': I will going to tell Bob that we gace a theory that Darwin found Louise. *'Nate': You got it. We'll take care of this. *(At Bob's Burgers) *'Bob': Oh, hello, Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang, what are you doing here? *'Zim': We're on a case to find Darwin Watterson. *'Bob': Why are you here? *(Sterling enters) *'Sterling': We have a theory that he found your daughter, Louise. *'Bob': WHAT THE WHAT?! I mean, what about her? *'Sterling': Well duh, she has escape and been caught for living in a trash can, causing her to be chased by the police. Along with that, Darwin sided with her and protected her. He even cussed out some words like bastard and all the other crap. *'Gumball': How could he? I can't believe my adoptive brother was swearing! *'Sterling': It's that Bad? *'Gumball': Yes. *'Sterling': Say, Bob, is that a "Thomas Elphinstone Hambledurger with Manning Colesaw" on the chalkboard? *'Bob': Yes, Archer, it was. *'Sterling': So how did it happened? *'Bob': Good question, Sterling. Have a flashback, please. *(Flashback started) *'Bob': Okay kids, who wants Manning Coleslaw? And/or an explanation of why that's funny. *(Flashback ended) *'Sterling': Wow, Bob, that's a pretty good sign. *'Bob': Thanks. Anyway, we'll help you to find Louise and Darwin. *'Bashful': Really? *'Gene': Yes. Dad, did you feel bad for Louise? *'Bob': Yes, Gene. I did. *'Sterling': We got a message from Lana andRay meet me at outside. Come on. *(At outside) *'Sterling': Did you find anything? *'Ray Gillette': Yes. We found a pig by stuffering something into it's mouth. *'Sterling Archer': It's the pig full? Because, he died and got stuffed? *'Lana Kane': Yep. *'Sterling': How did that happened? *'Ray Gilette': Here's a flashback. *(Flashback started) *'Louise': gasps A witness! *(Louise kills the bird) *'Darwin': Witnesses! Octopus, Bird, Elephant and Turtle! *(The audience screams as Louise and Darwin grabs the bird and turtle and pulls a pig's tail.) *'Louise and Darwin': No more puns! *(Louise and Darwin stuffs bird and turtle into the pig's mouth) *(Louise and Darwin stuffs all the animals into the pig's mouth and dies) *'Louise and Darwin': (Laughing evilly) *(Flashback ended) *'Gene': That is Louise and Darwin. *'Tina': What we do with it? *'Sterling': This. *(Sterling Archer chops pig's head) *'Sterling': Now the legs. *(The gang chops pig's arms and legs) *(Zim's Gang whisks out a Irken handy galting guns and opens their laserfire at the pig's body) *'Sterling': We take this to our graves. (Exchanges winks with the gang) *(Rigby soon runs in) *'Rigby': Guys, have you seen Darwin? *'Gumball': No, we're looking for him. *'Rigby': Oh. *'Bart': Why did you ask that? *'Rigby': Because I sorta kinda lost him. *'Gumball': You sorta kinda lost my brother? *'Rigby': Yes. *'Zim': How? *'Rigby': Well..... *(Flashback to the car) *'Rigby': (singing Surfin'Bird) (Dog barks) *(Darwin hears Louise's voice and runs out the car door) *(Flashback ends) *'Gumball': I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *'Rigby': Please don't. *'Zim': Yeah Gumball. You need to get trained in order to kill him. And he's your best friend yatte yatte yatte. *'Lisa': We need to find Dariwn and fast. *'Bart': Transportation, transportation. *(Rigby is seen in Mordecai's car) *'Rigby': Get in. (Everyone smiles) *(The gang got on Mordecai's car) *(Rigby presses a button, Mordecai's car transform into Jetfighter) *'The Doctor': What's going on? *'Rigby': The truth is Mordecai's car it can transform into Jetfighter. *'Chris': Mordecai's Car did transform into a Jetfighter? *'Rigby': Yes. I am. *(Scene changes to Darwin and Louise walking through Bob's Burgers dimension) *'Louise': What should we do now? *'Darwin': Hmmm.... I got an idea. *'Louise': Me too. *'Darwin': Let's say it at the same time! One, two three... *'Darwin and Louise': LASER TAG! *(The gang in Jetfighter arrive at Laser Tag) *'Nate': Laser Tag. *'Nicole': Well, isn't it where Louise and Darwin are? *'Gene': Aye, I think that was the name. Mind you, there seems to be more places to play in this town. *'Peter': Say, Linda, didn't you and Louise attending a Mother-Daughter seminar, which Cynthia and Logan are also attending. That Louise and the other children go to the nearby laser tag arena. That you and the rest kick their way out of the room and get into a fight with the children in the arena. *'Linda': No... Oh, yeah, yeah, we did. *'Milhouse': Well, come on then! *(Scene changes to Darwin and Louise walking through smoke with vests on) Louise: Alright, who wants to challenge the Smart Darwin Watterson and the strong Louise Belcher? Police man: (off-screen) We do. (The police man and other police officers come from the shadows dramatically) Louise: You followed us and brought other police officers? That's horrible! Darwin: Yeah. And a little tip, please don't wear short shorts with vests ever again. How the heck does the police knows? *(At outside) *'Rigby': I'll handle this I'm a hero. *(Rigby goes inside to the laser tag) *'Rigby': Darwin, Louise, come out here with your hands up! *'Louise': Fine. *(Louise and Darwin are hands up) *'Rigby': Come with me. *(Rigby, Louise and Darwin got out of the laser tag) *'Linda': Louise, I'm so worried sick. I'm just glad you're alright. *'Louise': Yeah. Hey, Dad. I'm sorry the trouble I cause. *'Bob': It's okay, Louise. I'm sorry I got mad at you. *'Louise': It's okay. *'Crowd': This hero got Louise and Darwin out of the laser tag! *'Crowds': Rigby! Rigby! Rigby! Rigby! Rigby! Rigby! *'Gumball': So, Darwin, how did you get to Bob's Burgers dimension? *'Darwin': That's a good question, Gumball. There's something called," I run with my girl" Gumball: I don't get it. (Darwin and Louise runs away) Linda: OH MY GOD! Lisa: HOW CAN YOU BE SO DUMB GUMBALL?! Gumball: Sorry. Rigby: URGH! WE NEED HELP FROM PEOPLE WHO CAN TAKE THEM DOWN! Sterling Archer: I know someone. Lisa: Who? *'Sterling Archer': Barranco. (Everyone gasps) Lisa: BARRANCO STOLE THE HEART OF THE PARK! TWICE! Rigby: But he hate both hate Louise and Darwin the most. Lois: True. Gumball: We have no other choice. Bart: So, are you in Lise? Lisa: NO! Bart: Come on Lise, that's Dar right there. You love him. (Flashback to Lisar when Darwin and Lisa kissed) (Flashback ended) Lisa: Okay, I'm in. (Scene flashes to Darwin and Louise walking through Bob's Burgers dimension) Louise: I love you so much, I'll die for you. Darwin: I love you so much, that I'll sell my soul to you. Louise: I love you so much that I'll give you my bunny ears. Darwin: I love you so much that I wrote you a song. Louise: Really? Darwin: Yeah. Louise: Let's hear it. Darwin: Fine. (Runs to a music store and grabs a guitar) (Song, Tomorrow and Forever comes on) Darwin:Just one look, and I cannot forgot you. (Louise and Darwin are getting tattoos as Darwin's song becomes a voice over) And now I got a tattoo, in the shade of your eyes. (Darwin is reading a book) You make me ponder, (Louise slams a dead frog on the table) your a hit time wonder. Cause everything will be AL ri-ight. Come to fly. (Darwin and Louise are seen rolling down a hill) Oh oh oh oh I'm just living the dream, I want to be your future man today, tomorrow and forever, I'll be your friend. (Darwin and Louise are seen at a poker game) Catch me if you can, (Louise and Darwin get a lot of money) I got like a million dollars. (They are seen walking around with money in their hands) Lost about a dollar. (One dollar blew into the sewage as Louise Laughs and Darwin Laughs as well) But it doesn't compare with your great laughter, oh oh oh. (Louise and Darwin are seen at a movie theater watching, The Screaming) I can see you looking like a simto, resting on my shoulder. (They are seen behind the theater building as the two trade their hats) Of you give me your bunny ears, I'll give you my cap, oh oh oh, I'm just living the dream, I want to be your future man today, tomorrow and forever, just a oh oh oh. (Song ends) *(Scene flashes to the group in Mordecai's car) *'Rigby': (Sighs) We're getting Barranco's help to tame a nine year old and a ten year old. That's a new low for us. *'Bart''' : I agree. *'Grumpy': Let's do it. *(Scene flashes to Louise and Darwin walking through the streets) Louise: Hey Dar, you wanna see something cool? Darwin:Yeah. Jeffy: UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH Louise: Follow me. (The two kids jump into a varmint hole) Darwin: What happened here? *'Louise': PB and Marcie blew it up. We can write our signatures here like Bonnie did. *'Darwin:' Cool. (Darwin draws a skull while Louise draws a bunny with red eyes) (They then write Coolest friends ever. Lou and Dar) *(The police man jumps in) Police man: Darwin Watterson and Louise Belchor. *'Darwin': Man, this guy won't die! *(Scene flashes to the moon's interior) *'Barranco': So let us, the Empire Lords, get this straight, you want us to help you, the enimies of the Empire, to catch Louise and Darwin so they can go their separate ways? *'Bart': Yes. *'Lisa': I still don't think it's a good idea. *'Bart': Lisar, Lisar, LISAR! *'Lisa': It's a great plan! *'Bart': Thank you. *'Lisa': You're welcome. *'Barrnaco': What's in it for us? *'Rigby': If you help us, we'll cut off Darwin and Louise's right hand and give it to you. *'Bart': WHAT?! *'Rigby': (whispering) Don't worry, I will give him a fake human hand and fish hand. (Loudly) So, do we have a deal? (Normal voice) I have work to do. *(Rigby driving Mordecai's Car and driving away. *'Bashful': Good luck. *'Barranco': Sure. We're in. *(With Louise and Darwin, they suddenly encounter an Empire Scarab) *'Barranco': This is the Empire we got our new weapons called the Empire Lightsabers and the color is red. we will use it to slash your arms off. These Lightsabers were build from Forerunner. *(Empire Scarb released some Sangheili Storm Warriors and Big Grey Rabbid Chieftains as they activate their Empire Lightsabers to cut off Louise's left arm and Darwin's right arm off) *'Louise: Ow! My left arm! *'Darwin': AHHH! MY SEXY RIGHT ARM! *(Inside the Scarab) *'Nate': Damn, these guys didn't have to get the arms with the hand so badly. *'Zelok': Well, we're the Empire. That is why we are so good at do our glorious evil schemes. *'Gumball': At least we separate them, right? *'Argan': Right. They got no left arm of Louise and right arm of Darwin. *(Later, the Empire forces are heading back to the Moon) *'Gumball': Since the Empire had the left arm and right arm of Louise and Darwin. (Has an angry look at Darwin) I hope you learn your filthy lesson about this! The only reason you were mad at me is because I had short term memory loss. *'Darwin': Why are you mad at me, Gumball? Gumball: Because, Darwin you sweared! Darwin: You've sweared before. Gumball: SHUT THE IRK UP! YOU PORKCOW! Louise: Dude, I like your brother. Gumball: So? Louise: IT MEANS YOU WON'T SEPARATE US! (Darwin and Louise jumps out the window) Linda: Ah..., crap. Barnnaco: Can we kill them now? Linda and Nicole: NO! The Empire: Fine. Empire and Park Heroes, MOVE OUT! *'Empire and Park Heroes': Roger! *(Jul appears) *'Jul': Allow me to take care of these porkcows! (Runs after Darwin and Louise) Halt! By the order of the Empire's Glory of Evil! *'Darwin': What do you want, Jul? *'Jul': Well, Darwin, it's clearly obvious but, I decided to separate you. *'Darwin': It's that what you want? *'Jul': Yes. *(Jul used his Energy Sword to slice and dice the love source, which made Louise and Darwin turned on each other) *'Darwin': You're an idiot! *'Louise': Yeah, well you're a crap licking cunt. *(Darwin and Louise were walking away as they separated from each other, angrily) *'Jul': Get back here! When I get my hands on you. *'Gek': Cool down Jul. They weren't making fun of you, these trio are only making fun of each other before they separated after the plan was completed. *'Jul': Yeah, perhaps your right. What's Darwin and Louise are doing? *'Gek': Right now, they are no longer in love with each other for good. *(Later with Darwin) *(Ezra arrives) *'Ezra': Darwin, this is great that you broke up with Louise. *'Darwin': Yep. *(Back with Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman) *'Ben Tennyson': What are the police doing, anyway? *'Amanda Highborn': No idea. They are here. To block the crowd away about the robbery. *'Rook Blonko': What are you thinking? *'Troll Moko': This bank. It's a front. We remember some punks telling me was run by something else. *'Mordecai': We're undercover. Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman the park heroes. Gotta be sighting. He, what's that? (Pointed at the Titanus Dagger) *(Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman saw the Titanus Dagger) *'Rook Blonko': What's that? *'Lucy Mann': It's a Titanus Dagger? *'Dan Zembrovski': What's it doing here? *'Randy Cunningham': I don't know. Let's grab it. *(Mordecai grabs the Titanus Dagger) *'Mordecai': I got it. What's this Titanus Dagger doing here? *'Dan Zembrovski': We have no idea. Come on. Let's go back to the park. *(Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman got on the Rust Bucket III flys away to the park) *(With Keith Andersen) *'Keith Andersen': Hello. *(Keith Andersen grabs the Dino Charge Dark Ranger Key) *(Keith Andersen calls his boss on the phone) *'Keith Andersen': Boss, this is Keith Andersen, the top Foundation agent. I've found the Dino Charge Dark Ranger Key for the Rabbid Empire. It's honorary. *'????': Excellent work, Keith. *'Keith Andersen': Thank you, boss. *(Keith Andersen is holding his Shocker Memory) *(Back with the gang) *'The Doctor': Oh, hey. Benson wants us to get recruits and get a job at the park. You Bob Belcher, Linda Belcher, Tina Belcher, Gene Belcher, Louise Belcher, Sterling Archer, Lana Kane, Malory Archer, Cyril Figgis, Cheryl Tunt, Pam Poovey, Dr. Algernop Krieger and Ray Gillette want a job at the park? *'Bob Blecher': Sure. We're in. We will join with you guys. *(The Doctor whistles and the Tardis materialises nearby. The Doctor opens the door.) *'The Doctor': Okay, everyone. Let's go back to the Tardis. *(The gang got on the Tardis and The Tardis dematerialises.) *'Rocksteady': What do we do? *'Barranco': You guys want the Triceraton Empire to join the Empire? *'All': Sure. *(At the Park) *(Tardis materialises in the Park dimension) *(The Tardis has parked herself in the Park. The gang come out.) *'The Doctor': Hey, Benson. We brought new recruits and members to the park is Bob Belcher, Linda Belcher, Tina Belcher, Gene Belcher, Louise Belcher, Sterling Archer, Lana Kane, Malory Archer, Cyril Figgis, Cheryl Tunt, Pam Poovey, Dr. Algernop Krieger and Ray Gillette to join us. *'Benson': Excellent. I love it. *'The Doctor': Like you said. We need recruits and get a job at The Park. *'Benson': That's great, Doctor. Can you all find more recruits and get a job at the park? *'The Doctor': Of course. We can. We'll find more recruits. *(Louise enters and spots Darwin) Louise:Oh. Hey you percow. Darwin:Hey you Irk. Gumball:Argh!Look, Jul seperated you guys. Darwin and Louise:WHAT?! Jul:Uh oh. (Darwin and Louise beats up Jul and he was badly injured) Spongebob:Finally. Darwin:(To Louise) Sorry for calling you an idiot and an irk. Jeffy: Uh, Darwin Can I Ask Something Darwin: *Turns Around To Jeffy* Yes? Jeffy: Uh, ARE YOU HIGH? Darwin: Get Out Of Here! Jeffy: Kill Yourself Darwin! Darwin: I'm A Throw You Out Then Jeffy: I Don't Give A shit. (Darwin Throws Out Jeffy) Louise: Sorry for calling you a percow. (the two has their first kiss as their love for each other restores) *(Song: Electric Love) *'Darwin': ♪Candy, she's sweet like candy in my veins Baby, I'm dying for another taste♪ *'Louise': ♪And every night my mind is running around her Thunder's getting louder and louder♪ *'Darwin and Louise': ♪Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle I can't let you go now that I got it And all I need is to be struck by your electric love Baby, your electric love Electric love♪ *'Darwin': ♪Drown me You make my heart beat like the rain Surround me Hold me deep beneath your waves♪ *'Louise': ♪And every night my mind is running around her Thunder's getting louder and louder and louder♪ *'Darwin and Louise': ♪Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle I can't let you go now that I got it And all I need is to be struck by your electric love Baby, your electric love Electric love♪ *'Darwin': ♪Rushing through me Feel your energy rushing through me♪ *'Louise': ♪Feel your energy rushing through me♪ *'Darwin and Louise': ♪Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle I can't let you go now that I got it And all I need is to be struck by your electric love Baby, your electric love Baby, you're electric♪ *'Nicole': Who is that? *'Darwin': She's beautiful, smart, and your future daughter- in- law,featuring ..... Louise Danger Belcher. Lisa: Great. Gene: You alright? Lisa: Yeah, I'm fine. (Rigby comes out with burgers) Rigby: Consender changing your restaurant to Rigby's Burgers. *'Bob': No. *'Rigby': You're right. It's Bob's Burgers is your restaurant, Bob. *'Bob': Good. *'Mordecai': Please don't be dumb next time, Rigby. *'Rigby': I won't. *'Rigby': The restaurant is yours now, Bob. *'Bob': Thank you. *'Rigby': Say, Bob, maybe it's time refresh your memory why I cooked those burgers. *(Bob sees the The Baby You Can Chive My Car Burger and Ribs on the Burger) *'Bob': It's that a The Baby You Can Chive My Car Burger and the Ribs on the Burger? *'Rigby': Yeah. You know this one? *'Bob': Of course. I was young at my father's restaurant during Christmas. *'Rigby': Well, maybe it's time to put the The Baby You Can Chive My Car Burger for the Burger of the Day and the Ribs on the Burger on the menu and the customers will love it. *'Bob': It's about damn time. *'Mordecai': So, Darwin, Louise, since your right arm and left arm off. We got something for you. *(Mordecai and Rigby hands Darwin and Louise a briefcase) *'Darwin': Can we open it? *'Rigby': Be my guest. *(Darwin and Louise opens the case to reveal be a red bionic right arm and a blue bionic left arm) *'Louise': What are these? *'Rigby': Your new bionic arms. Since your old right arm and left arm cut off. *'Mordecai': You could put it on your new bionic arms. *'Darwin': Okay. *(Darwin and Louise put on their red bionic right arm and a blue bionic left arm) *'Louise': Whoa. We love our new bionic arms. Thanks. *'Rigby': You're welcome. *'Darwin': Say, does my new bionic arm has a Repulsor Ray, too? *'Mordecai': Yes. Go ahead. Shoot the six targets. *'Darwin': Okay. *(Darwin using his bionic arm to use a Repulsor Ray to shoots six targets) *'Darwin': Wow. I think I shot six targets. *'Rigby': That's right, Darwin. You did. *'Mordecai': Oh, hey, Bob, forgot to tell you. Remember that me and the crew gave you and your family the Heinz Condiments & Sauces? *'Bob': Come to think of it. Yes. We do remember. That you gave us Heinz Condiments & Sauces. *'Mordecai': Yep. *(Flashback started) *(Bob sees a note from Mordecai's Crew and the Heinz Condiments & Sauces) *'Bob': What's this? (Picks up the note) To The Blechers, from Mordecai's Crew. *'Linda': Bob, is a note from Mordecai's Crew? *'Bob': Yes. They gave us Heinz Condiments & Sauces. *'Louise': Cool. *'Bob': Right. *'Tina': The condiments are Barbecue, Honey Mustard, Sweet Relish, Tarter Sauce, Yellow Mustard, Mayonnaise and Ketchup? *'Bob': Yep. *'Gene': That's awesome. *(Flashback ended) *'Bob': Wow. We did remember. You gave us the Heinz Condiments & Sauces and the customers love it. *'Mordecai': Yep. We also got you ribs for your restaurant. *'Bob': That is awesome. *'Mordecai': Yeah. Oh and here we found something else. *(Mordecai hands Bob a Golden Spatula) *'Bob': What is it? *'Mordecai': The Golden Spatula. Me and the crew found it. Use it for the restaurant. *'Bob': You got it. I will use this Golden Spatula for the restaurant. *(Rigby"s Burgers ends.) Reviews *dabhdude - 4.8/5 Or Color Green *Kushowa - Good Episode *GamecubeDude100 - It Was Awkward, But Funny Trivia *Sterling meets Bob for the first time. *It is revealed in this episode that Mordecai's car, it can transform into Jetfighter. *This is the first episode and last, Louise will takes off her hat. *(Same with Darwin Watterson) *This song was inspired by "I'll be your friend' which is a We Bare Bears song. *Since a flashback from the episode Lisar was shown, this means the episode Lisar was before Rigby's Burgers. *The ramains of the varmint hole was reused from an Adventure Time episode called Varmints. *Lisa still have feelings for Darwin. *Bob Belcher, Linda Belcher, Tina Belcher, Gene Belcher, Louise Belcher, Mort (Bob's Burgers), Mike Wobbles, Sergeant Bosco, Nicholas Donahue, Ruthanne Donahue, Mickey, Jen, Critter, Mudflap, Rat Daddy, Statch, Nasty Slim, Ice Pick, Scab, Sidecar, Turd, Hefty Jeff, Pud, Austin, Sal, Warren Fitzgerald, Kenny (Bob's Burgers), Chet, Shelly, Flips Whitefudge, Gerald Garrison, Gretchen, Angie Moscatone, Patsy, Nancy, Charlene, Ginger (Bob's Burgers), Harley, Jodi, Abby Haddington, Jessica (Bob's Burgers), Reggie (Bob's Burgers), Mr. Ambrose, Ginny, Julie (Bob's Burgers), Katie (Bob's Burgers), Molly, Michael, Kelly, Willow, Parker, Krissy Davis, Robin (Bob's Burgers), Ashley (Bob's Burgers), Carly (Bob's Burgers), Becca, Dillon, Sasha Whiteman, Milo (Bob's Burgers), Ned (Bob's Burgers), Dillion, Jackie (Bob's Burgers), Roger Flanley, Judy (Bob's Burgers), Nat Kinkle, Alice (Bob's Burgers), Alex Papasian, Wayne (Bob's Burgers), Jeremy (Bob's Burgers), Peter Pescadero, Ranger Carl, Gertie, Ferdinand Spratt, Captain Davis, Rose Reynolds, Arnold Evans, Kaylee Morganstern, Madison (Bob's Burgers), Joel (Bob's Burgers), Brenda (Bob's Burgers), Goldie (Bob's Burgers), Patricia (Bob's Burgers), Patrick (Bob's Burgers), Sterling Archer, Lana Kane, Malory Archer, Cyril Figgis, Cheryl Tunt, Pam Poovey, Dr. Algernop Krieger and Ray Gillette got a job at the park. *Mordecai and Rigby gives Darwin and Louise a red bionic right arm and a blue bionic left arm in the end. Gallery *Rigby's Burgers/Gallery Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United